Regin Estelle Loire Bastien do Charles/Relationship
Family Faron Regin's father whom Regin cared deeply for. Because of Brune's traditional policies that only a male could succeed the throne, Regin had to disguise herself as a boy so Faron could name her his successor. After her "death" in The Battle of Dinant Plains, Faron was so heartbroken to hear of it he resigned from politics and locked himself in his room. Upon the end of the Civil War, Regin eventually reunited with her father and became horrified over his deteriorating health before his passing. Nina Regin's late mother and queen of Brune. Felix Aaron Thenardier Duke of Nemetacum and also her cousin-in-law due to his marriage with her cousin Melisande. Regin disliked Thenardier due to his infamous reputation for his brutal and ambitious personalities, which is strongly contrasted with her or Faron. Additionally, because of Thenardier's belief about only the strong would prevail, Regin viewed her former relative-in-law as dangerous threat to both her Royal Family and Brune citizens altogether. Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon Duke of Lutetia and also her one of her relative due to his friendship with Faron's unnamed nephew. Like Thenardier, Regin dislike Ganelon as she viewed him as a threat to her kingdom, mostly because of his ambiguous plot. His unpredictable yet devious plan also led her to extreme cautiousness towards the former duke. When she learned from Badouin about Ganelon's ancestors, who served as a longtime priest under King Charles (her ancestor), Regin suspected Ganelon was more like a sorcerer than a priest. Melisande Thenardier Regin cousin and also the only survivor of House Thenardier after her son's and husband's demise during Brune Civil War. Due to her sympathy over Melisande's lost, Regin spared her cousin's life and keep the House running by retaining it workers and having her to stay in the local shrine. Despite the queen mercy however, Melisande didn't appreciate Regin's kindness as she attempts to stage an uprising against her own cousin in order to overthrow the new ruler for the throne, even supporting Sachstein's invasion towards Brune. Brune Mashas Rodant Earl of Aude and also one of the Silver Meteor Army's prime supporter. Prior the end of the Civil War, Regin elected him as the Chancellor to handle Brune's internal and external affairs, particularly the diplomatic relationship between Brune and Zhcted. Pierre Badouin Brune's prime minister who served under Faron's reign until his passing. Since Regin succeeded her father as the new ruler, Badowin would became Regin's crucial minster in her court. He is also a crucial informant about Brune's hidden history, especially the relationship between Ganelon and her family that are found in Saint-Groel. Roland Brune's strongest knight and Faron's trusted general. While they did not meet each other even after his death, Regin respect deeply upon him. Tigrevurmud Vorn Earl of Alsace and Brune's war hero who quelled Brune's infamous civil war. In their first meeting as children at Vincennes, Regin befriended Tigre while hunting (Regin or then Regnas mostly watched Tigre hunt) together at a nearby wilderness. Due to Tigre's benevolence and generosity, Regin began to harbor some feelings towards him but was too timid to express it. When Tigre was held hostage under Elen, Regin was both anxious and worried about his condition because of the Vanadis' might that decimated her mighty army in her first battle in Dinant Plains. Due to her bond with Tigre, even Badouin claimed that the Alsace Earl is the only person in Brune who can ease Regin's tensions; additionally, because of Tigre's faith in Elen and allies from Zhcted, Regin chose to believe Tigre for what he believes in, including the army Tigre assembled to end the civil war. Eventually Regin makes Tigre an unofficial a mediator between Zhcted and Brune, due to his relationship with several Vanadises. After his return from Zhcted, Regin intends to reward Tigre in lavishly and even invites him to work with her in the Royal Palace, because she needs his support to fulfill her dream in creating a more prosperous and stable Brune. He is also one of the few Brune warriors who sided with Regin to quell an uprising in Nice Royal Palace. Since the aftermath of Zhcted Civil War which Tigre won, Regin becomes in his Queen and his "true" wife (but all knows that in fact is Elen) after his ascension to be king and she has a child with him. Gerard Augre Son of Hughes Augre and one of Silver Meteor Army's prominent general. Prior the end of the Civil War, Regin elected him as the Royal Secretary to oversea the events in Brune and Zhcted. Despite his sarcastic remarks against her opposing rivals, which sometimes even makes Regin irks about it, Gerard is also Regin's loyal supporter during the feud between Melisande and Regin. Titta The only maid and staff that works for Tigre since she was young. Regin befriended her prior the end of Muozinel Invasion and they seemed have good terms towards each other. Eventually, both girls become friends as Regin wishes to know more about Tigre from Titta. During the end of Brune Civil War she acted as Regin's personal caretaker, no one that was more suitable than Titta to be a personal caretaker of Regin. Titta also extremely happy that she can sleep on Regin's bed due to friendship and also Regin wishes to hear Titta's story about her time on Zhcted during Tigre's three year services as a Guest General. Zhcted Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz whom Regin (as Regnas) first battled in Dinant Plains and was responsible for her army's annihilation under her ambush. Because of this, Regin had to flee away for Agnes and remained in hiding until Muozinel Invasion upon Brune via Agnes, which later rescued by Tigre. In a twist of irony though, Regin seek help from Elen to combat both Thenardier and Ganelon in order to restore political power to House Charles. Prior the aftermath of Civil War and Faron's passing, which led to her ascension as Queen of Brune, she and Elen were collaborators in joint-owning Alsace to keep the truce between both Brune and Zhcted. Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz who allied with Tigre to repelling the Muozinel Army from Agnes. Valentina Glinka Estes (TO be added) Category:Relationships